Von trunkenen Tränkemeistern, schwarzen Hunden und
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Weihnachtsfeier im Ministerium, Hermione, die vor dem ganzen Trubel flieht und Zeugin einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen alten Gegnern wird. Es kommt zu Gewalttätigkeiten, überraschenden Bekenntnissen und das Praktizieren des "Fests der Liebe".


**Mit diesem OS möchte ich mich bedanken. Ich danke euch allen da draußen, dass ihr meine Geschichten lest, mir Mut macht, weiter zu schreiben, mit mir lacht und leidet und für mich da seid. Danke! Und frohe Weihnachten!**

Ich widme diese Weihnachtsgeschichte euch allen, weil es einfach schön ist zu wissen, dass ihr da seid!

Warnung: Bitte beachtet die Altersempfehlung, ich habe den Begriff „Fest der Liebe" wörtlich genommen…

**SSHGSSHG**

**Von trunkenen Tränkemeistern, schwarzen Hunden und liebenden Löwinnen**

Hermione lehnte den Kopf an die Lehne und streckte seufzend die schmerzenden Beine aus. Merlin, sie war bestimmt kein Stimmungsmuffel, aber Jahr für Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums anwesend sein zu _müssen_, konnte auch die größte Freude am Feiern verderben.

Was hatte sie nicht schon alles versucht: Arbeit vorgeschoben, wichtige Termine, selbst Krankheiten. Es gab kein Entkommen. Kingsley hatte letztes Jahr extra ihretwegen den Weihnachtsball auf Neujahr verschoben, denn: „Ohne die vollständige Anwesenheit des Goldenen Trios, welches der magischen Bevölkerung Sicherheit und Ruhe versprach, _konnte_ es kein richtiges Weihnachten geben!"

_Wahrscheinlich hatte es vor 1979 nicht einmal einen Weihnachtsmann gegeben_, dachte Hermione spöttisch. Sie hatte sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment aus dem großen Spiegelsaal geschlichen, wusste jedoch, dass ihre Pause nicht zu lange dauern durfte. Kehrte sie nicht vor Mitternacht zurück, würde Kingsley garantiert jemanden losschicken, um sie zu suchen.

Harry hatte sie gebeten, sich hier mit ihm zu treffen, er wollte etwas unter vier Augen mit ihr besprechen. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr geheimnisvoll verraten, dass Ginny wieder schwanger war. Für sie war das schon seit sechs Wochen kein Geheimnis mehr, aber nun, ja… Männer!

Hermione lächelte unbewusst. Es war wie in alten Zeiten in Hogwarts, wenn sie sich im Schloss herumgetrieben hatten, um irgendwelche Schulregeln zu brechen. Es machte ihr nichts aus zu warten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nicht einfach so entfernen können, denn noch immer war er der Mittelpunkt jeder Gesellschaft, selbst mehr als acht Jahre nach Voldemorts Fall.

Sie machte es sich in dem alten Sessel des kleinen Kabinetts noch etwas bequemer und entspannte sich. Sie hatte seit sieben Uhr abends fast ununterbrochen auf der Tanzfläche gestanden, und jetzt war es fast elf Uhr nachts. Es konnte nicht schaden, ein wenig zu dösen, bis Harry kam.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie hochschrecken, und fast hätte sie Harrys Namen gerufen, als sie zwei Männerstimmen auf der anderen Seite des Kabinetts hörte. Sie klangen unterdrückt, als bemühten sich beide Männer, einen Streit zu vermeiden, der doch zwangsläufig zwischen ihnen entbrennen musste.

Hermione hätte die Stimmen dieser beiden Männer überall und jederzeit erkannt. Die eine, etwas heisere, immer ein wenig spöttisch klingende, gehörte Sirius Black. Die andere…

Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und stützte resigniert den Kopf in die Hände. Auf gar keinen Fall konnte sie jetzt das Kabinett verlassen. Und Harry würde auch nicht hereinkommen, solange die beiden noch da draußen standen.

Der Mann, der jetzt mit dunkler, vor unterdrückter Wut vibrierender Stimme sprach, war Severus Snape. „Oh, grundgütiger Merlin!", entfuhr es ihr panisch.

Wann hatte sie angefangen, in ihm nicht mehr nur den zynischen und hasserfüllten Tränkemeister zu sehen? Bestimmt nicht in dem Moment vor acht Jahren, als sie zur Heulenden Hütte zurückgekehrt war, um sich zu vergewissern, ob nicht doch noch ein Funken Lebenswille in dem leblosen Körper glühte.

Und sie hatte tatsächlich einen solchen Funken gefunden und mit aller ihr zur Verfügung stehender Macht dafür gesorgt, dass aus ihm wieder ein Feuer wurde, welches es schaffte, die Kälte des Giftes und des Todes zu vertreiben.

Sicherlich auch nicht an dem Tag vor vier Jahren, als sie ihm hier im Ministerium wieder vor die Füße lief. Es war ihr erster Arbeitstag als voll ausgebildete und anerkannte Diplomatin der Abteilung Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Zaubereiministerien und der Unterabteilung Halbmagische Wesen.

Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben, als er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr auftauchte und sie genauso erschreckte wie schon zu Schulzeiten. Seine Augenbraue war im gleichen Moment nach oben gewandert, als sie sagte: „Professor Snape!"

Er trug lediglich eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes, langarmiges Hemd. Keine wallenden Roben mehr wie in Hogwarts. Einen Augenblick nur musterte er sie mit fast schmerzhafter Intensität, dann legte er die Hand an seine Brust und verbeugte sich knapp vor ihr. „Miss Granger…" Der Ansatz eines Schnurrens, ein kurzes Nicken, und er war verschwunden.

Nachdem er aus dem Koma erwacht und in einem Aufsehen erregenden Prozess freigesprochen worden war, hatte man ihm im Ministerium die Stelle des Leiters der Mysteriumsabteilung angeboten, da nach dem Krieg eine unzählige Menge Tränke und Prophezeiungen übrig geblieben waren, die keiner mehr identifizieren konnte. Zur Überraschung der meisten Angestellten hatte Snape das Angebot akzeptiert.

Mit einem Team aus gerade einmal vier Wissenschaftlern gelang es ihm, sehr viele Prophezeiungen und Tränke wieder zu klassifizieren und vor zwei Jahren hatten sie begonnen, den Schleier zu erforschen.

Spätestens als sie herausfanden, dass der Schleier nicht zwingend zum Tode führte und sie zwölf Menschen – darunter Sirius Black – aus einer Art Zwischenwelt retteten, verstummten auch die letzten Zweifler an der Person Severus Snape.

Und Hermione hatte vor einem Jahr festgestellt, dass ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern, wenn sie sich in seiner Nähe befand, dass sie ihre Zähne aufeinander beißen musste, wenn er mit ihr sprach, sie Schweißausbrüche bekam, wenn er sie zufällig berührte und sie tatsächlich weiche Knie hatte, als er sie einmal unbeabsichtigt und abwesend anlächelte.

Sie hatte ihn mit seinen Leuten beobachten können. Die drei Forschungszauberer und –hexen hatten großen Respekt vor ihm, jedoch nicht von der Art, wie sie aus Furcht entstand. Hermione hatte selbst sehr große Erfahrung darin, um diesen Respekt zu erkennen, und was sie sah, war alles andere als das. Dieses Team mochte seinen Leiter.

Und als sie sah, wie er auf eine Bemerkung seines Assistenten den Kopf zurücklegte und lachte, hatte sie sich hinsetzen und durchatmen müssen. Es war ein leises, aber sehr amüsiertes und dunkles Lachen gewesen, und sie hatte fasziniert beobachtet, wie sich ihre Härchen aufstellten und sie keine Luft bekam, weil sie es kaum schaffte, Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu pumpen. Es schien, als hätte sie vergessen, wie man atmete.

Sie war froh darüber, dass ihr Job sie auf Trab hielt und sie gezwungen war, sehr viel zu reisen. Vier Wochen im vorderen Orient mit anstrengenden Verhandlungen zwischen einer magischen ethnischen Minderheit und den letzten Gargoyles hatten sie davon überzeugt, dass es nichts weiter war als kurzzeitig aufgewühlte Hormone, die diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte.

Natürlich war sie kein Teenager mehr, aber mangelndes Interesse und zeitliche Probleme hatten sie seit fast zwei Jahren keine Beziehung mehr führen lassen, und sie schob ihren Aussetzer auf kurzzeitigen sexuellen Frust.

Diese Überzeugung wurde fort geblasen wie ein Strohdach bei einem Orkan, als sie zurückkehrte und als erstes Snape über den Weg lief. Wie immer musterte er sie intensiv, bevor er den Kopf neigte und sie grüßte. „Sie sind braun geworden, Miss Granger", sagte er leise.

„Ich schätze, alle Leute sind in Ihren Augen braun, Sir", antwortete Hermione ohne nachzudenken. Er war noch immer sehr blass, obwohl er lange nicht mehr kränklich oder gar schwach wirkte.

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich kaum sichtbar, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. „Wussten Sie, dass Ihre Sommersprossen schon aus einer halben Meile Entfernung zu erkennen sind?"

Sie verfluchte ihre Angewohnheit, bei Verlegenheit rot zu werden und atmete trotzdem tief den Duft seines Rasierwassers ein. „Schön, dass Sie gute Augen haben, Professor", murmelte sie und wandte sich ab.

„_Ich_ habe Ihre Sommersprossen bereits aus einer Meile gesehen", hörte sie ihn sagen, als sie davoneilte.

Sie konnte kein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm führen. Wann immer sie sich im Ministerium aufhielt, er war garantiert in der Nähe. Sicherlich, er war gefragt wie nie, auch in anderen Abteilungen; sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten garantierten den Ansatz einer Lösung, welche Probleme auch immer auftauchten. Doch Hermione hatte oft das Gefühl, dass er gerade in den unzähligen Konferenzen ihre Nähe suchte, weil er es genoss, sie verlegen zu machen.

„Sie sind noch immer braun, Miss Granger", sagte er vor einigen Wochen zu ihr.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Warum… warum, um alles in der Welt, musste er so spöttisch klingen und sie ansehen, als sei sie noch immer das kleine Mädchen, welches er früher einmal gekannt hatte? Und warum fühlte sie sich dann auch noch so, als sei sie es tatsächlich?

Sie hob den Blick und versuchte es mit eisigem Anstarren; selbstverständlich vergeblich, denn das war nun einmal seine Spezialität und nichts, was sie da brachte, beeindruckte ihn sonderlich. „Möchten Sie mir nicht auch noch sagen, dass ich gewachsen bin? Oder mich fragen, ob mir die Schule noch Spaß macht?"

Sein Lächeln kam und ging so schnell, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie es tatsächlich gesehen hatte. „In der Tat, Sie sind tatsächlich gewachsen, scheint mir." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Und – macht denn die Schule noch Spaß?"

Er streifte sie leicht, als er an ihr vorbeiging und sich in seine Abteilung zurückzog, und sie stand wieder einmal mit wild klopfendem Herzen da und verfluchte sich und ihre Unfähigkeit, sich seiner Ausstrahlung zu entziehen.

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihn das nächste Mal nach einem Antiliebestrank fragen_, dachte sie und erschrak dann bis ins tiefste Mark. So weit war es jetzt also mit ihr gekommen. Sie hatte sich in einen Mann verliebt, der sie nicht nur lächerlich fand, sondern auch noch ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und fast zwanzig Jahre älter als sie war.

Und ausgerechnet dieser Mann musste sich direkt vor der Tür ihrer Zuflucht mit Sirius Black streiten. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht lauschen, doch die Tür war dünn, und seine Stimme hatte für sie eine Anziehungskraft wie Gold auf einen Niffler.

„Ich warne dich zum letzten Mal, Black – lass deine dreckigen Hundepfoten von ihr!", sagte Snape mit diesem leisen, deutlichen Unterton, der jeder seiner Warnungen zugrunde lag.

„Wo liegt dein Problem, Schniefelus?", höhnte Sirius. „Nur weil du zu gehemmt und prüde bist, um eine Frau überhaupt anzusprechen, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht mit Hermione tanzen darf!"

Hermione spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Was ging hier vor? Sicher, sie hatte heute einige Male mit Sirius getanzt, aber was ging das Snape an? „Kein Mensch hätte etwas gegen _Tanzen_, Black, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie weiterhin so betatscht, wie du es tust!", knurrte der dunkle Mann.

Es stimmte, Hermione war gerade bei den letzten Tänzen unangenehm aufgefallen, dass Sirius intimer wurde, als es zwischen losen Bekannten üblich war. Andererseits hatte er bereits recht viel getrunken, und sie hatte es darauf geschoben und sich dann nach dem letzten Tanz hierher zurückgezogen.

Sirius lachte auf. „Verdammt noch mal, Schniefelus, du hast es noch nicht begriffen, oder? So funktioniert es nun einmal – man macht eine Schöne an, ist ein bisschen nett zu ihr, und wenn man Glück hat, dann muss man die Nacht nicht allein verbringen. Und unsere kleine Hermione hat sich auch nicht gerade gewehrt, oder?"

Es krachte, und Sirius flog durch die Tür und prallte gegen die Wand. Hermione war kaum in der Lage, einen Ignorierzauber zu sprechen, als auch schon Snape durch die nur noch schräg in den Angeln hängende Tür stürmte und sich über Sirius aufbaute.

„Du verdammter, hündischer Bastard!", zischte er. „Ich bring dich um! Wenn du sie auch nur noch _einmal_ schief ansiehst, dann beende ich das, was der verdammte Schleier versäumt hat!"

Sirius rappelte sich auf, und obwohl ihm Blut über die Schläfe lief, grinste er plötzlich. „Ich glaub es ja nicht", sagte er strahlend und klang mit einem Mal völlig nüchtern. „Du kannst ja richtig emotional werden, Sevilein! Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Hätte ich gewusst, dass du selbst an der Kleinen interessiert bist, hätte ich selbstverständlich…"

„Halt den Mund!", schrie der Tränkemeister so gequält, dass Hermione und Sirius zusammenzuckten. Sie war froh, dass die beiden so beschäftigt miteinander waren, dass sie den Ignorierzauber nicht bemerkten. Um nichts in der Welt hätte sie jetzt von ihnen erwischt werden wollen.

„Lass sie einfach in Ruhe, verdammt noch mal! Sie ist zu jung, zu unschuldig und bei weitem zu rein, als dass Kerle wie du oder ich das Recht hätten, sie auch nur anzusehen."

„Merlin!", flüsterte Sirius im Augenblick jäher Erkenntnis. „Du liebst sie!"

Snape verlor jegliche Farbe im Gesicht. „Nein. Nein, das tue ich nicht."

Sirius' graue Augen leuchteten auf. „Meine Güte, Snape, was bist du süß, wenn du so verlegen bist!"

„Ich bin nicht süß! Und ich werde nicht mit dir über Gefühle reden, Black. Tu, was ich dir gesagt habe, das erhöht deine Lebenserwartung beträchtlich."

Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch Sirius reagierte plötzlich mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit. Er entriss ihm den nur noch lose und vergessen baumelnden Zauberstab, packte ihn an der Schulter und wirbelte ihn herum. Er schmetterte ihn an die Wand, dass Hermione schon glaubte, die Knochen des Tränkemeisters krachen zu hören. „Oh, back to the roots, Black?", höhnte Snape. „Was hast du jetzt vor? Wirst du mich wieder schocken, so wie ihr es früher immer gemacht habt?"

Sirius verkrallte seine Hand in Snapes Schulter. „Verdammt, was willst du hören? Dass es mir Leid tut?", brüllte er unverhofft los. „Okay, es tut mir Leid. Es gibt kaum etwas, was ich mehr bereue, Severus."

Der dunkle Mann starrte ihn kalt an. „Du bist betrunken, Black. Lass mich los und schlaf deinen Rausch aus."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Willst du wissen, warum _ich_ dich so behandelt habe?"

„Es interessiert mich nicht. Nichts, was ihr damals getan habt, interessiert mich heute noch. Du kannst mich nicht mehr verletzen."

„Ich will dich überhaupt nicht verletzen, du Idiot!" Entgegen seinen Worten schüttelte er den Tränkemeister, dass dessen Zähne aufeinander klapperten. „Willst du nicht endlich die Wahrheit hören?"

Snape zeigte ein freudloses Wolfsgrinsen. „Du wolltest mich töten, als wir 16 waren – was könnte es dahinter für eine besondere Wahrheit geben?"

„Ich habe dich gehasst, weil ich mich in dich verliebt hatte!"

„Was?! Du lügst!", schrie Snape. „Du bist ein verdammter Lügner! Du bist nicht schwul! Ich habe dich mit dutzenden Mädchen rumknutschen sehen – glaubst du, ich bin blind? Und jetzt lass mich los! Ich will dein betrunkenes Gefasel nicht mehr hören!"

Sirius gehorchte und ließ ihn los. „Ich bin nicht schwul – ich liebe Männer _und_ Frauen. Und du hattest damals den geilsten Arsch, den ich je gesehen hatte. Hast du übrigens immer noch. Und soll ich dir noch was sagen?"

„Nein, ich will nichts mehr von dir hören, du machst mich krank, Black!"

„Der einzige Grund, warum James dich gehasst hat, war die Tatsache, dass du ihm – ohne einen Finger zu rühren – gleich zwei der Menschen nehmen konntest, die ihm am wichtigsten waren: Lily und mich."

Severus sah durch ihn hindurch. „Hör endlich auf", flüsterte er.

„Nein", fuhr Sirius unerbittlich fort. „Ich kann nicht. Du hast dich so lange von ihm und uns provozieren lassen, bis du ihm Lily in die Arme getrieben hast. Du hast schon damals das Mädchen, welches du liebtest, nicht bekommen und jetzt willst du auf die Kleine, welche du liebst, verzichten, weil… keine Ahnung, sag's mir noch mal!"

„Bist du blind, verdammter Köter? Sie ist viel zu jung, intelligent, begabt, schön… und sie hasst mich!"

„Klar, und weil sie dich hasst, hat sie heute den ganzen Abend in deine Richtung geschaut und ist jedes Mal rot geworden, wenn du auch nur geblinzelt hast!"

Der Tränkemeister knurrte wütend.

„Du musst mir ja nicht glauben", sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der blind ist! Eigentlich müsste ich die ganze Zeit als Hund mit einem weißen Geschirr neben dir sitzen und dich führen, aber so weit geht meine Zuneigung zu dir nun doch nicht. Vielleicht denkst du mal darüber nach…"

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber noch einmal inne, um ihm seinen Zauberstab und eine Flasche Whisky in die Hand zu drücken. „Hier! Manchmal hilft es, sich zu besaufen, um danach klarer zu sehen!"

Severus hielt die Flasche mit spitzen Fingern. „Ich mag keinen Alkohol. Mir wird von Ausnüchterungstränken immer schlecht!", murrte er.

Sirius warf den Kopf zurück und lachte schallend. „Echt, ich kann mich nur wiederholen: du bist so süß!" Er ging, noch immer lachend.

„Süß", knurrte der dunkle Mann und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Süß? Dummer Narr trifft es wohl eher. Wie tief bin ich gesunken, wenn alte Feinde schon Mitleid mit mir haben und ich mich in ein Mädchen verliebe, welches meine Tochter sein könnte? Ach, verdammt!" Er öffnete die Flasche und trank.

Hermione wagte nicht zu atmen oder sich gar zu bewegen. Severus Snape saß nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt und trank mit dem Ausdruck eines Mannes, der eine Mission hatte. Seine Mission war ganz klar – sich ins Koma zu saufen.

Sie war von den letzten Minuten so erschüttert, dass sie sowieso nicht hätte aufstehen oder gar wieder zu der Party hätte zurückkehren können. Er liebte sie? Er liebte sie! Alles in ihr war wie betäubt. Sie rief sich jeden Gesichtsausdruck von ihm in Erinnerung, jede Geste, jedes Wort. Er hatte in den Konferenzen nahe genug gesessen, um sie ansehen zu können. War ständig dort gewesen, wo auch sie gerade hinging, hatte für ihre Vorschläge gestimmt. War nicht höhnisch, allenfalls spöttisch, aber nie herablassend. Weil er sie liebte…

Was sollte sie tun? Ihr sonst so brillant funktionierendes Gehirn glänzte durch Leere. Zugegeben, eine idiotische, glückselige Leere, doch nichtsdestotrotz völlig unproduktiv.

Es war Severus, der eindeutig an den nächsten Ereignissen Schuld hatte.

Betrunken, wie er zwanzig Minuten intensiven Whiskysaufens später war, beschloss er, dass es genug sei. Genug mit dem Saufen, genug mit dem Selbstmitleid und vor allem genug mit unglücklicher Liebe. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", brüllte er mit einem Mal los und warf die Flasche in den nur noch schwach glühenden Kamin.

Eine Flammenzunge schoss heraus, als die Flasche klirrend zerbrach, und Hermione erschrak und fuhr hoch. Betrunken oder nicht, die Reflexe des Exspions und Tränkemeisters funktionierten tadellos. Oder fast jedenfalls.

Mit einem Panthersprung war er bei Hermione, packte sie und drückte sie in den Sessel. Dabei verlor er sein Gleichgewicht und stürzte schwer auf sie. Der Ignorierzauber verlor seine Wirkung und Severus blinzelte, als er sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht dem heimlichen Objekt seiner Leidenschaft wieder fand.

Endlose Sekunden starrten sie sich an. Schließlich schluckte der dunkle Mann schwer und ächzte: „Ich denke, ich habe nicht das Glück, dass du nur ein Hirngespinst meiner hormongesteuerten, volltrunkenen Phantasie bist?"

Hermione konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er lag so schwer auf ihr, dass sie kaum Luft bekam, doch sie war fasziniert von dem blauschwarzem Glanz seiner Wimpern und dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Nein", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Ich fürchte nicht."

„Und es besteht auch nicht der winzige Hauch einer Möglichkeit, dass du in eben diesem Moment aus dem Nichts hierher appariert bist und somit meine Erniedrigungen nicht bis zur letzten Neige auskosten konntest?"

„Ich war schon vor euch hier…"

Severus schloss die Augen, bis endlich die Tatsache in sein vernebeltes Gehirn drang, dass er _auf_ der jungen Frau lag – und das seit einer geraumen Weile. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen stürzte er von ihr fort, schwankte unsicher, ließ sich wieder in seinen eigenen Sessel fallen und starrte sie an. „Ich schätze, du hast auch nicht vor, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen mich zu verwenden und mich aus diesem Jammertal der Dummheiten zu erlösen?"

Hermione schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf.

„Im Moment bin ich ehrlich gesagt so voll, dass ich nicht wirklich alle Konsequenzen überschauen kann, aber ich würde sehr viel lieber von deiner Hand sterben als durch einen meiner Tränke – und sterben muss ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch mehr Demütigungen in meinem Leben ertragen kann", erklärte er mit der sicheren Ernsthaftigkeit eines Betrunkenen. Er sprach zwar langsamer als gewöhnlich und ohne Schärfe, aber er lallte nicht, nicht sehr jedenfalls, wenn man das beeindruckenden Quantum an Alkohol bedachte, der in seinen Adern kreisen musste.

Hermione leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Sie musste zweimal ansetzen, bevor sie sprechen konnte. „Warum… warum nimmst du nicht einfach einen deiner Ausnüchterungstränke und lässt uns darüber reden?"

„Ich möchte nicht nüchtern sein." Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Wenn ich nüchtern bin, werde ich Abscheu in deinen Augen erkennen, was ich im Moment nicht tue. Das mag sicherlich daran liegen, dass du recht verschwommen in meinem Fokus auftauchst, aber dafür auch zweimal. Übrigens… sehr hübsch, wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, welche der beiden Hermione Grangers mir gerade besser gefällt."

Sie rieb sich verzweifelt die Augen. „Ach, das ist einfach lächerlich!", murmelte sie dann, stand auf und ging entschlossen auf den Tränkemeister zu. Sie sah einen Moment auf ihn herab, dann beugte sie sich vor, hielt seine Hände auf der Lehne fest und küsste ihn. Zärtlich fuhr sie mit ihren Lippen über die seinen, die schmal und fest und einfach unwiderstehlich waren, übte Druck aus, bis er nachgab und sie mit der Zunge langsam in seinen Mund eindringen konnte, um ihn endlich zu kosten.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie oft sie sich diese Situation vorgestellt und jedes Mal wieder als dumme Tagträumerei verworfen hatte, aber sie war fest entschlossen, jede Einzelheit festzuhalten und nie wieder zu vergessen. Er schmeckte nach dem verdammten Whisky, aber seine Zunge war seidig und muskulös und streichelte ihre, fuhr über ihre Zähne und die Innenseiten ihrer Wangen, bevor sie wieder lockend zu ihrer Zunge zurückkehrte.

Plötzlich riss er sich mit einem Aufschrei von ihr los. „Nein! Nein! Tue das nicht!" Er stöhnte. „Ich kann kein Mitleid ertragen, nicht von dir, verdammt!"

Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Nimmst du jetzt endlich den Ausnüchterungstrank? Ich würde dich gern küssen, wenn du nicht nach einem Whiskyfass schmeckst."

Er atmete schwer und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Es ist nur Adrenalin", dozierte er zusammenhanglos. „Ein Hormon, welches bei Stresssituationen ins Blut ausgeschüttet wird. Folge: Anstieg des Blutdrucks, Steigerung der Herzfrequenz… Du willst das nicht, Hermione. Geh, geh und obliviate mich vorher, oder dich oder noch besser ein winzig kleiner Avada Kedavra…"

„Nimm den verdammten Trank, bei Merlin!", schrie Hermione ihn an. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du ihn nicht auf der Stelle nimmst, garantiere ich für nichts mehr. Dann werde ich diese Situation ausnutzen, auch wenn du mich danach für den Rest meines Lebens hasst!"

Er fingerte in der Innentasche der schwarzen Weste, die er trug, ohne auch nur im Ansatz verstanden zu haben, was sie meinte. „Ausnutzen?" Er musste betrunkener sein als er gedacht hatte, denn sonst hätte die Hermione Granger, die er kannte, ihn nicht geküsst und schon gar keine seltsame Andeutungen gemacht, die für ihn in seinem momentanen Zustand absolut keinen Sinn ergaben.

Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Nüchtern konnte das Ganze zwar nur noch schlimmer enden, aber zumindest würde es schnell enden. Die kleine Löwin war eine der besten Duellanten, die er je gekannt hatte und vielleicht war sie gnädig genug, ihn ohne Schmerzen abtreten zu lassen… Er merkte, dass er schon wieder in Selbstmitleid verfiel und trank hastig das fürchterliche Gebräu, welches er vorsorglich zur Weihnachtsfeier mitgebracht hatte.

Kopfschmerzen überspülten ihn mit einem Schlag, so stark, dass er seinen Kopf auf die Lehne zurückfallen ließ und die Augen schloss, dann kamen die bekannten Schwindelanfälle und nur Sekunden später die Übelkeit. Fast drei Minuten lang kämpfte er mit den Auswirkungen des Trankes, dann war es vorbei. Leider waren auch die mühsam erarbeitete Trunkenheit und die damit einhergehende Mir-doch-egal-Stimmung verschwunden.

Und was noch schlimmer war – er würde sich endgültig Hermione stellen müssen, die jetzt sein finsterstes Geheimnis kannte. Konnte sich nicht ein Höllenschlund vor ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen? Oder ein Meteorit in das Gebäude einschlagen und lediglich ihn zerschmettern? Es half nichts. Severus öffnete die Augen.

Hermione war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und wartete auf die unvermeidlich scharfe Bemerkung, die jetzt folgen würde. Er würde alles auf den Alkohol und damit verbundene Orientierungslosigkeit schieben und sie höhnisch und verbal attackieren – solange, bis sie endgültig zerstört war.

Warum sagte sie nichts, verdammt noch mal? Was sollte er tun? Sich entschuldigen? Aber wofür? _Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich ohne Sinn und Verstand liebe, obwohl du sehr viel jünger, schöner, sympathischer und überhaupt in jeder Hinsicht anders und besser bist als ich? Und außerdem eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir, die nie ein freundliches Wort zu hören bekam?_

Er räusperte sich. „Ich bedaure außerordentlich, dass du… heute Abend all das zu sehen und hören bekommen hast", sagte er leise. „Ich möchte mich für die Art und Weise entschuldigen, wie ich mich benommen habe und versichere dir, du wirst meinen Anblick nicht mehr länger ertragen müssen. Ich werde kündigen und…" – er biss die Zähne zusammen, aber es gab keinen anderen halbwegs ehrenhaften Weg, aus der Sache herauszukommen – „und das Land bis übermorgen verlassen haben."

Er erhob sich zum Gehen, doch Hermione rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und versperrte ihm den Weg. Sie war blass. „Bedauerst du es, mich zu lieben?", fragte sie. „Warum? Weil ich Gryffindor bin? Oder Schlammblut? Oder Harrys beste Freundin?"

„Was?! Nein! Nein, so nicht! Ich wollte nicht, dass du es merkst – ich wollte nie, dass du in diese Verlegenheit kommst!" Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham.

„Und warum nicht? Warum hast du es nie gesagt?"

Er wurde ärgerlich. Was erwartete sie von ihm? „Wie denn?", sagte er schneidend. „Oh, Miss Granger, schön, dass wir uns gerade sehen. Ach so, übrigens, ich liebe Sie. Ich weiß, ich bin das größte Arschloch der Welt und habe Sie jahrelang wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, aber könnten Sie es zufällig in Erwägung ziehen, mich zu küssen oder ebenfalls zu lieben?"

Oh, phantastisch, er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Konnte er nicht einmal in seinem Leben seine blöde Klappe halten? Und jetzt hatte er nicht einmal die Ausrede des Alkohols, der ihm die Zunge gelöst hätte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, und er versank in ihren Augen, die groß und schreckhaft und von dem hellsten Braun waren, das er kannte. Und noch immer keinen Abscheu zeigten.

„Ja", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ja, was?", fragte er verwirrt und riss sich von ihr los. Dann dämmerte es ihm. Das Land verlassen – sie akzeptierte seine Entschuldigung und seine Entscheidung. Er schob sich vorsichtig an ihr vorbei. „Ich bin schon weg." Wieso klang seine verdammte Stimme so heiser?

„Ja, ich habe es zufällig in Erwägung gezogen, dich zu küssen und dich zu lieben ist keine Entscheidung mehr, die ich treffen kann", präzisierte Hermione und wurde rot.

Severus wurde starr und steif und versuchte, nichts Falsches in ihre Worte zu interpretieren. _Atme, du Idiot_, befahl er sich selbst, _atme!_ Es wäre mehr als peinlich, vor ihr in Ohnmacht zu fallen, nur weil er glaubte, sie hätte angedeutet, ihn zu …

„Willst du jetzt einfach so dastehen oder könntest du die Sache mit dem Küssen noch einmal wiederholen?", fragte Hermione, der jetzt der Schweiß am ganzen Körper ausbrach. Noch nie hatte sie sich so ausgeliefert gefühlt.

Wie im Traum streckte Severus seine Hand aus und stockte nur Millimeter vor ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin völlig nüchtern", murmelte er. In den Tiefen seiner schwarzen Augen flackerte es. „Bin ich doch, oder?"

„Ich hoffe es doch sehr", antwortete Hermione leise.

„Und du bist auch nüchtern?"

„Wenn man von dem Alkoholgehalt absieht, den ich durch unseren Kuss zu mir genommen habe… ich trinke nicht auf solchen Veranstaltungen." Obwohl er sie nicht berührte, konnte sie die Wärme seiner Hand auf ihrer Haut spüren. Und dann strichen seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Wangen, liebkosten die weiche Haut und folgten der Linie ihres Halses bis zu ihrer Schulter. Seine kräftige Hand wanderte weiter, bis sie auf ihrem Hinterkopf ruhte, wo er einfach die angenehme Schwere und das sanfte Kitzeln ihrer Haare genoss.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, bis sein Mund über ihrem schwebte. „Lauf weg, Hermione", murmelte er. „Lauf vor mir fort!"

„Eine Löwin läuft vor keiner Schlange fort", antwortete sie leise.

„Merlin sei Dank!"

Küsse konnten brennen, stellte Hermione fest. Sie konnten das Herz zum Zerspringen bringen, Hitze erzeugen, Glut entfachen, die sich über den gesamten Körper ausbreitete und dafür sorgen, dass jedes Stück Haut so sensibilisiert war, dass die geringste Berührung nach noch mehr schrie.

Dieser Mann wusste jedenfalls, wie man küsste. Er nutzte seine Zunge, um in ihren Mund einzudringen und ihr einen Vorgeschmack von noch ganz anderen Dingen zu geben. Seine Zähne glitten über ihre Lippen und bissen genau mit der richtigen Dosis aus Schmerz und Sanftheit zu, um sie dazu zu bringen, sich noch näher an ihn zu drängen und nur noch zu fühlen.

Wenige Sekunden später zog er sie mit sich auf den mit einem weichen Teppich bedeckten Boden, hielt ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf fest und sah ihr in die Augen. „Willst du noch immer nicht weglaufen?", fragte er heiser. „Ich… ich muss dich warnen: ich werde nicht mehr so einfach aufhören können, wenn du mich jetzt gewähren lässt. Zu lange habe ich hiervon phantasiert!"

„Dann zeige mir deine Phantasien, Severus!" Hermione atmete schwer und bäumte sich dann auf, als er mit einer Hand ihre Bluse zerriss und sein Mund über ihre Brüste herfiel. Sie waren klein und rund und er reizte mit seiner Zunge die Nippel, bis sie fast durch das seidige Material ihres Bustiers stachen.

Er ließ ihre Hände los, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Hermione hörte es klicken, spürte einen kurzen Druck auf ihren Ohren und wusste, er hatte den Raum verriegelt und schalldicht gegen jede Störung gesichert. Ein weiterer Spruch und sie waren beide nackt. Achtlos feuerte er seinen Zauberstab in eine Ecke.

Severus zog sie auf die Knie. „Küss mich, verdammt!", knurrte er und war auch schon auf ihren Lippen. Seine Hände strichen fieberhaft über ihren Körper, streichelten ihre Brüste, fuhren über ihre Seiten, kneteten ihren Hintern. Hermione riss sich von ihm los. Ihre Finger glitten in seine Haare, zerwühlten sie, dann küsste sie seine Augenbrauen, seine Wangen, seinen Mund, nagte an seinen Ohrläppchen.

Er erschauerte, hielt aber völlig still, als Hermione seinen Leib erkundete. Sie küsste sich einen Weg von der Narbe an seinem Hals bis zu seiner Brust, leckte über die warme Haut, knabberte an seinen Brustwarzen, bis sein Atem schwer und tief wurde und seine Erektion fordernd gegen ihren Bauch drückte. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte tiefer, stockte auf seiner Seite, um über eine weitere blasse Narbe zu fühlen. Dann schlossen sich ihre Finger um seinen Schwanz.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete zitternd aus. „Severus", sagte sie leise. „Sieh… mich… an." Er riss die Augen wieder auf und zeigte ein winziges Lächeln. „Du hast mich jetzt völlig in der Hand, Hermione…"

„Darf ich dich dann herumkommandieren?"

„Du könntest im Augenblick meine Seele verkaufen…"

Sie ließ ihn nicht los. „Leg dich hin!" Er gehorchte wortlos.

Sie streichelte ihn, während sie sich über ihn beugte und mit der Zunge über seine Lippen strich. Er versuchte, sie in seinen Mund zu locken, doch sie widerstand und neckte ihn solange, bis er sie packte und zu sich herunterriss. „Quäl mich nicht länger, Hexe!", knurrte er verzweifelt.

Hermione stöhnte auf, als sich ihre Körper berührten. Er war so schlank, so fest und hart und seine Haut war so heiß, dass sie glaubte zu verbrennen. Und mit einem Mal waren Raffinesse und Verführung völlig unwichtig, es zählte nur noch zu fühlen, zu schmecken, zu erleben. Sie rieb ihren Unterleib an seinem, und dann setzte sie sich auf und führte ihn in sich ein.

Seine Hände verkrallten sich in ihrer Taille, und er stöhnte auf, als er sie hob und führte. Sie war in der oberen Position, doch er ließ sich den dominanten Teil nicht nehmen. Es war _sein_ Rhythmus, dem sie folgten, _seine_ Lust, die sie in einen Strudel aus Hitze führte, _seine_ Kraft und Stärke, die den Takt des uralten Tanzes vorgaben.

Hermione glitt auf und ab, fühlte, wie er sie ausfüllte, seine Hüfte bewegte, um den Winkel des Eintauchens zu verändern, sie zwang, langsamer zu werden, obwohl alles in ihr danach strebte, eine Explosion voranzutreiben. Ihr Atem kam heftig, fast in Schluchzern, und sie versuchte, das Tempo zu erhöhen, doch er ließ sie nicht los, wurde eher noch langsamer, noch intensiver, noch verzehrender…

Es war reinste Qual, süße Qual, die der dunkle Mann ihnen beiden antat. Schließlich hielt er sogar gänzlich inne und sah sie an. Hermione wand sich verzweifelt auf ihm, kreiste, lockte. Ein langsames, zögerndes Lächeln kroch über seine Lippen, reichte bis in seine Augen. Nie hatte sie etwas Schöneres gesehen, sie konnte ihn nur atemlos anstarren.

Sie war deshalb völlig unvorbereitet, als er plötzlich kraftvoll in sie hineinstieß, sie dirigierte, dorthin führte, wohin sie wollte, wohin sie beide wollten. Er erhöhte den Druck, die Reibung, die Kraft. Schweiß strömte über ihre Körper, verursachte klatschende Geräusche. Hermione konnte nur noch in die tiefschwarzen Augen sehen, als die tosende Flut über sie hereinbrach, konnte sich nur noch auf seiner Brust abstützen, als sie stöhnend zuckte und um ihn her pulsierte.

Sie kam in immer neuen Wellen, und als sie auf Severus zusammenbrach, rollte er mit ihr herum, umfasste ihr Gesicht und küsste sie hitzig, während er in sie stieß – nur noch zwei, drei kräftige Stöße, bevor er ebenfalls verkrampfte und heftig in sie hineinpumpte. Sein Kopf sank in ihre Halsbeuge und er atmete keuchend gegen ihre schweißnasse Haut.

„Töte mich jetzt, dann sterbe ich als glücklicher Mann", stieß er hervor.

„Können wir das mit dem Sterben nicht noch ein bisschen verschieben?", murmelte Hermione.

„Hm?"

„So ein- oder zweihundert Jahre vielleicht?"

Sein leises, leicht grollendes dunkles Lachen vibrierte auf ihrer Haut. „Bin ich immer noch nüchtern?", fragte er.

„Suchst du schon nach Ausreden á la Ich-war-betrunken-und-nicht-Herr-meiner-Sinne?" Sie versuchte sich empört aufzurichten, doch Severus hielt sie fest.

„Ich suche nie nach Ausreden", behauptete er. „Ich würde es allerdings bedauern, wenn das alles nur meinem whiskyverseuchten Gehirn entsprungen wäre."

„Sehe ich wie eine Phantasiegestalt aus?"

„Für mich schon", sagte Severus.

Sie biss ihn in den Hals. „Beiße ich auch in deiner Vorstellung?"

„Nein, da bist du grundsätzlich sehr viel netter zu mir…jedenfalls von Zeit zu Zeit."

Jetzt fuhr sie doch hoch. „Verdammt – Zeit! Wie spät ist es?"

Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er zu ihr aufsah. Hermione hatte ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen, besonders nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich soeben in einem Kabinett des Ministeriums geliebt hatten und sie beide noch splitternackt waren. „Ist es wichtig, wie spät es ist? Wartet irgendwo jemand auf dich – zuhause vielleicht?" Sein Ton war beiläufig. Zu beiläufig, wenn man sie fragte.

„Kingsley wird schon Suchtrupps nach mir losgeschickt haben", erklärte sie hastig und sah sich um. „Er ist fürchterlich, jedes Jahr muss ich bis zum Schluss bei dem verdammten Weihnachtsball aushalten, egal, wie langweilig es ist."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich hoffe doch, ich konnte dich dieses Jahr ein wenig ablenken…"

„Severus, das ist nicht lustig! Wo sind unsere Sachen?"

Er streckte sich ein wenig, um an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, dann machte er eine kurze Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk, und ihre Sachen lagen vor ihr. Als sie sich bückte, griff er blitzschnell nach ihr und zog sie wieder hinunter, um sie langsam und sinnlich zu küssen. Sie seufzte und gab nach. Seine Zunge war zu verlockend, um sich ernsthaft um andere Angelegenheiten zu kümmern.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. „Was…?"

Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. „Pscht!" Sein Körper war angespannt, obwohl Hermione keinen Grund dafür erkennen konnte, aber andererseits war er der Exspion, nicht sie. Plötzlich griff er nach seiner Hose, zerrte etwas aus einer Tasche und tippte das ominöse Etwas mit dem Zauberstab an. „Engorgio!"

Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Wo hast du die Langziehohren her?"

„Ich bin stiller Teilhaber bei _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_!"

„Aber…"

Severus knurrte und küsste sie, um sie vom Fragen abzuhalten, während die Langziehohren zur Tür glitten.

„Nein, nein, das ist keine gute Idee, Harry, hier jetzt mit Gewalt einzudringen", hörten sie Sirius sagen. „Ich sage dir, da drin ist nur Snape, und es hat einen Grund, warum er sich verbarrikadiert hat – er ist jetzt voll wie eine Strandhaubitze!"

„Warum sollte sich Severus betrinken?", hörten sie Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass er mehr als ein Glas Feuerwhisky getrunken hat. Ich glaube sogar, er mag Alkohol nicht sonderlich."

„Da hat er sogar Recht!", flüsterte Severus und knabberte an Hermiones empfindlichen Hals, während er sie so festhielt, dass sie sich ihm nicht anziehen konnte.

„Mir egal, was mit Snape ist – ich weiß, dass Mione da drin sein muss", rief Harry wütend. „Und wenn wirklich die verdammte Fledermaus die Tür verbarrikadiert hat, kann es ja auch noch einen anderen Grund geben!"

„Oh, Mister Potter zeigt Ansätze logischen Denkens", murmelte Severus, ließ seinen Kopf auf Hermiones Schulter sinken und strich über ihren Hintern.

„Was, wenn er ihr einen Haufen schwarzmagischer Flüche anhext?!", brüllte Harry mit nicht mehr ganz sicherer Stimme – offensichtlich hatte auch er andere Sachen getrunken als nur die alkoholfreie Bowle.

„Ich war zu voreilig", sagte Severus trocken. Hermione lachte leise und fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte sie hinaus und Harry beruhigen, andererseits… _Der Tränkemeister war nicht nur ein Meister der Tränke_, dachte sie nicht sehr zusammenhängend, als er träge mit seiner Zunge in ihrem Ohr spielte.

„Harry, verdammt, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu – sie ist nicht da drin! Ich selbst habe mit Snape vor einer Stunde in dem Raum… ähm… gesprochen, und da war sie nicht da!"

„Aber wo könnte sie dann sein?", tönte Kingsleys Bass.

„Ja, Sirius, wo könnte sie sonst sein? Ich habe sie schon überall gesucht! Wir wollten uns hier treffen und jetzt ist hier alles verrammelt und Hermione ist verschwunden! Und was soll das eigentlich heißen, du hättest vor einer Stunde mit Snape hier drin gesprochen? Ihr sprecht nie miteinander, es sei denn, ihr brüllt euch Flüche entgegen oder schlagt euch! Und wenn ihr euch mal wieder gegenseitig verhext habt, möchte ich nicht wissen, in welcher Stimmung Snape jetzt ist! Angenommen, sie war doch da drinnen, und er hat es später gemerkt – ich wage mir gar nicht auszudenken, was er mit ihr machen könnte."

„Das glaube ich jetzt unbesehen, dass er sich das nicht vorzustellen wagt", kommentierte Severus und strich mit einem Finger über ihre Haut. Ein Schauer rieselte über ihren Rücken.

„Wenn du mich fragst – selbst wenn Hermione da drin sein sollte, bräuchten wir uns keine Sorgen machen", versuchte Sirius seinen Patensohn zu beruhigen. „Ich meine… die beiden sind doch… hm… vernünftige, erwachsene Leute, oder? Und sie haben – so mehr oder weniger – die gleichen Interessen, sind beide richtige Besserwisser, ups… wollte sagen, Intelligenzbestien. Die finden schon ein Thema zusammen…"

„In einer Hinsicht hatte Sirius jedenfalls Recht", stellte Hermione leise fest und ließ ihre Hand auf seinem Hintern ruhen. „Du hast wirklich den geilsten Arsch, den ich je gesehen habe…"

Severus hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. „Ts, ts… solche Worte aus Ihrem Mund, Miss Granger", murmelte er, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Lippen zuckten.

„Ich gehe jetzt irgendwie da rein!", brüllte Harry entnervt. „Mir ist es egal, ob ihr nicht glaubt, dass Hermione in Gefahr ist, aber sie ist meine beste Freundin, und ich lasse sie nicht mit der Oberschlange allein!"

„Eigentlich mag ich gar keine Schlangen mehr", sagte Severus, stand jedoch auf und mit einem lässigen Wink seines Zauberstabes waren sie beide wieder korrekt bekleidet.

„Diesen Trick musst du mir mal beibringen – dafür, dass du kein albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel magst, kennst du nützliche Sachen!" Sie lächelte ihn an, so dass er unmöglich widerstehen konnte.

„Was hältst du von einer gesitteten Tasse Tee?", fragte der Tränkemeister, nachdem er sie schwindlig geküsst hatte.

Und so saßen sie sich zwei Minuten später, als die Tür in tausende Einzelteile explodierte und der grünäugige Weltenretter mit gezücktem Zauberstab hereinstürmte, gegenüber, nippten an ihrem Tee und pflegten Small Talk.

Severus hob prostend seine Tasse. „Mister Potter", schnarrte er. „Und unser verehrter Zaubereiminister." Seine Augen verengten sich. „Gibt es morgen Regen? Hier riecht es plötzlich so streng – ach, Black, du bist es, ich dachte schon, ein räudiger Köter treibe sich in der Nähe herum."

„Ha, ha, Schniefelus, sehr witzig. Wieso siehst du so nüchtern aus?"

Severus hielt seine zugegebenermaßen doch recht große Nase über seinen Tee und schnüffelte. „Wahrscheinlich, weil die Hauselfen es versäumt haben, Rum in meinen Tee zu tun?" Er wandte sich an Shacklebolt. „Sag mal, Kingsley, habe ich einen neuen Weihnachtsbrauch versäumt? Türen in die Luft jagen? Klingt lustig, aber wir sollten es auf Silvester verschieben."

„Harry meinte wohl…"

Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hatte-und-grundsätzlich-falsche-Schlüsse-zog unterbrach seinen Vorgesetzten. „Oh, Merlin, Mione, ich dachte… ich meinte… also… geht es dir gut?" Seine Augen wanderten zwischen ihr und dem Tränkemeister hin und her.

Sie lachte übermütig. „Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht? Wir sitzen hier ganz friedlich und unterhalten uns und du…"

Harry starrte sie verblüfft an, dann wirbelte er zu Snape herum. „Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?", brüllte er.

Der dunkle Mann stellte klirrend die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und erhob sich. „Mister Potter, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie mich nicht anschreien!", sagte er leise und drohend. „Und was ich mit ihr gemacht habe?" Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich würde sagen, circa 90 Sekunden lang haben wir uns über Tee unterhalten. Den Rest der Zeit nutzten wir weitaus sinnvoller!"

Mit geschmeidigen Raubtierschritten war er an Harry vorbei und bei Hermiones Sessel, wo er sich auf den Armlehnen abstützte. „Bereit, mir mehr den Kopf zu verdrehen, als es der verdammte Feuerwhisky je könnte?"

„Nur wenn du mir im Gegenzug versprichst, meine Sinne zu betören!" Sie musste ein albernes Kichern unterdrücken, welches auf ihrer Zunge tanzte.

„Pah! Ich bin schließlich ein Meister auf vielen Gebieten…"

„Bin ich froh, dass du so ein bescheidener und zurückhaltender Zeitgenosse bist", murmelte sie und lachte.

Severus hob Hermione aus dem Sessel, schob sie an die Wand und küsste sie mit einem Hunger, der jenseits von Begehren oder Liebe lag. Es schien, als bräuchte er sie essentiell wie die Luft zum Atmen, die ihnen beiden schon bald zu knapp wurde, doch trotzdem war keiner von ihnen bereit, sich vom anderen zu lösen.

„Mione!", flüsterte Harry erschüttert und hob seinen Zauberstab. Sirius drückte ihn hinunter und zog seinen Patensohn rückwärts aus dem Raum.

„Ich schätze, wir stören hier nur", brummte er.

Shacklebolt grinste so breit, dass man seine Zähne aufleuchten sah.

Harry begehrte auf, als der Zaubereiminister hinter ihnen aus dem Kabinett trat und mit wenigen gemurmelten Worten die Tür wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand versetzte. „Aber Hermione… er hat… sie hat…"

Kingsley tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter. „Glaub mir, da ist nichts Schlimmes dabei. Du weißt doch, wie das ist. Ein Mann und eine Frau, die sich so richtig doll mögen… Und außerdem haben wir Weihnachten, und weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Dass Snape meine beste Freundin vö… verführen darf?" Er war hochrot im Gesicht.

„Auf jeden Fall, Harry, auf jeden Fall. Es heißt ja nicht umsonst das Fest der Liebe, oder?"

**SSHGSSHG**

Es dauerte zehn Jahre, bis sich Harry und die meisten anderen an den Gedanken gewöhnten, dass Severus Snape und Hermione Granger ein Paar waren. Dann dauerte es noch einmal zehn Jahre, bis Severus und Harry miteinander sprechen konnten, ohne dabei heimlich nach dem Zauberstab zu tasten.

Doch immerhin war es Harry, der zu ihrem fünfzigsten Jahrestag eine von allen sehr freudig angenommene Rede hielt, in der lediglich vier- oder fünfmal „alte Fledermaus" und einmal „hakennasiger Giftmischer" vorkam.

Hermione, die sich in die Arme des Tränkemeisters gekuschelt hatte, während sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhte, lauschte den üblichen spöttischen Kommentaren eben dieses hakennasigen Giftmischers und dachte sich, dass die beiden alles in allem doch große Fortschritte gemacht hatten.

**Ende**


End file.
